1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-and-oil extract of canna plants and a residue from the extraction process that each has medicinal uses. Dried canna leaves are simmered for several hours in water and Egyptian oil, i.e. a mixture of olive oil, peanut oil, sassafras oil and pine needle oil. The extract may be taken orally or may be applied topically to treat a wide range of ailments. The extracted leaves are dried and ground and then placed in gelatin capsules to be taken orally to also treat a wide range of ailments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plants and plant extracts have been used for years to treat a wide range of ailments in men and animals. These plants and plant extracts have been either applied topically to the affected area of the body or have been taken internally by the patient.
The present invention is the result of the Inventor's quest to find a treatment that would cure a skin condition that had plagued the Inventor for many years and for which the medical profession could provide no permanent cure. After many years of research and testing, the present invention has been created as a treatment for a wide variety of skin conditions, including psoriasis, skin cancer, fingernail and toenail fungus, discolored moles, and scarring. Initial clinical testing of the invention indicates that the extract and the extracted residue produced are efficacious in the treatment of certain carcinomas and some skin conditions. The invention was also found to have a definite angiogenesis inhibitory effect on both benign and malignant tumors. Additional side effects that were observed in clinical test patients included extra energy, increased fingernail thickness and strength, and stimulation of the immune system. It is postulated that the invention may also be useful in treating spider veins and varicose veins, chronic diarrhea, chronic sinus problems, all types of cancer, blood disorders, high blood sugar, osteoporosis, hepatitis, sore throats, influenza, and HIV/AIDS.